Shared Umbrella
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: One rainy day, they got the chance to walk home together. RoyAi.


**A/N:** Another RoyAi fic everyone! XD I just can't get enough with this couple. Hahaha. XD This fic was inspired by the song "Ai ai Gasa" by Tegomass. Enjoy reading! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

**Shared Umbrella**

_-Tip-_

_-Tap-_

_-Tip-_

_-Tap-_

It started raining again. Colonel Roy Mustang sighed and he looked up into the window with a frown on his face. He really despised the rain. It's been raining since that noon and he think that it will continue until this evening. Shaking his head, he started working again, knowing that he can finish his work early.

Unknown to him, Riza Hawkeye has been watching him in the corner of her eyes. Riza and the Colonel's other subordinates finished their work a while ago. She's just waiting for the Colonel to finish his. After a few moments of silence, she saw the Colonel smirk as he signed the last paper on his desk.

"I guess this is the last one, right Lieutenant?" Roy asked with that triumphant smile on his face. Riza stood up and walk towards his desk to get the pile of paper there, a little amazed that the colonel really finished it on time.

"Yes, this is the last one, sir." She said as she looked at his smiling face. "Well, you can go home early today."

"How about you, aren't you going home yet?" she heard him ask as she walk towards the door after getting her things on her desk.

"Not yet, sir. I need to put this in the archive room first." She replied.

"I see…" Roy said. Riza nodded before she bid her colonel goodbye.

It took her a long time before Riza left the military building. She has to review the Colonel's work first before putting it in its place in the archive room. Miraculously, Roy did his paperwork well. It doesn't have any error unlike the previous paper works he submitted.

She was thinking about going to the grocery after work but because of the rain, she decided not to go anymore. As she went pass the door of the military building, she saw the Colonel leaning outside on the wall just beside the door, taking shelter under its canopy while looking at the gray rainy sky.

"Colonel Mustang." She called him, thinking what he was still doing here.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said looking at her with a coy smile. "I just remembered that I don't have my umbrella with me."

"Why sir, did you left it at your office? I could get it for you."

"No, I left it at my house. I didn't know that it will rain so I didn't bother to bring one." He answered.

Riza looked at her umbrella then she opened it. "It's wide enough to cover us." She said to him. Roy smiled at her again as he accepted her offer. They started walking on the wet road, under the rainy sky.

"It just keeps raining." Roy said as he put out his ungloved hand outside, feeling the falling rain on his hand.

Riza tilted his umbrella towards Roy so his shoulders wouldn't get wet. He looked at him and smiled as he moved a little closer to her. She enjoyed moments like this with her colonel. She liked the atmosphere when she was with him. Having Roy so close like this makes her feel warm inside.

Riza glanced up at Roy who was looking straight at the road. He has that content look on his face. Noticing that his subordinate's gazing at him, he looked back at her. "What's the matter?"

She looked away instantly "Nothing sir." She said. Roy smiled again.

"Hey, no need to be formal. We're not at work anymore." He told her. He looked up at the rainy sky again. "Doesn't this bring back some memories?"

Riza looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"You know, during that time when I was still training with your father."

"Oh. That…" Riza said as she looked down.

Roy didn't say anything anymore and they continued walking, keeping silent under their shared umbrella, hearing only the rhythmic falling of the rain everywhere.

Her mind came back to the past, the first time she saw Roy, it was raining. Her father requested her to fetch him in the train station. That was the first time she shared an umbrella with a guy. Returning to the present, she heard Roy mumbled something about his dislike about the rain. She smiled inwardly; she knew how Roy could be useless under the rain.

The rain is still steady, falling continuously over them. She glanced at him again. The weather is very cold but his presence makes her warm. And because of that thought, she felt her face became warm too. She knew the reason to all of this sudden feeling of uneasiness. She has been harboring some feelings for her colonel for a long time now. She doesn't have any plan on telling him but something has been urging her that moment. _It must be the rain… _she told herself and by just that, as if the rain has mind of its own, it started raining hard that she has to grip the umbrella's handle firmly. She heard Roy curse under his breath as he moved closer to her again.

She frowned, it's like the rain is really urging her on. She felt that uneasiness again as the colonel's arm brushed against hers as they walk. Under this umbrella, she knew that she can't still say it.

"We're almost to my house…" Roy said, he has his head down, as if he was thinking deeply. Riza didn't say anything, she was still looking straight ahead. Should she tell him? Come to think of it. This is a perfect moment to tell him. They are alone on this road and no one has to disturb them. Her heart starts beating fast again, her face flushing a little.

"C- Roy…" she turned to him, calling him on his first name. Roy gazed at him a little startled that she called him on his name. His eyes met with hers and that made her heart beat so fast again. She opened her mouth but she can't seem to voice out the words she wanted to tell him. She looked away, embarrassed by her actions. She could sense that he was still looking at her so she tried her best to put a straight face.

And it seems that the passing rain was laughing at her because it suddenly rain hard again. _What's with this rain?_ She said to herself as she looked at sky with a frown on her face. She heard Roy chuckle beside him.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I guess you're starting to hate the rain too." He answered her.

"Not as much as you hate it." She told him seriously.

Roy grinned at her and she has to look straight ahead so he wouldn't see the expression on her eyes.

As they arrived at the colonel's home, the rain started subsiding until it finally stopped. The light spilled through the clouds and it made a rainbow on the sky. They both look at it, still under their shared umbrella.

"Well, here's my stop." Roy said to her after a little while. "Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me."

"It's my pleasure sir." Riza said as she closed her umbrella. "I'll be going now." And she started walking away.

She knew that Roy was watching her but she didn't dare to look back. Smiling, she looked at the clear blue sky and at the rainbow, a part of her wishes that it will rain again tomorrow. She might get another chance to share an umbrella with her Colonel again.

Unknown to her, Roy Mustang , even though he hated the rain, has the same wish too.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Please **REVIEW**!!!^^ Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
